


Jumped Right In

by AheartfullofKorrasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AheartfullofKorrasami/pseuds/AheartfullofKorrasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole new story that was inspired by the song Jumped right in by Dallas Smith while I was recovering from surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

127 miles to Republic city. Korra passed by the road sign everyday on her way to work. It had been three years since she'd set a foot into the city. Not since the night she decided that she couldn't take the stress of being a world leaders daughter anymore. There had always been so much expected of Korra, not by her parents, but by the rest of the world. Her father was the leader of the Southern Water tribe and people had always assumed she would follow in his footsteps, Korra however, hated the very thought of that. All she ever wanted was to live a normal life, one where she could love, laugh, and just be a normal person. Her parents had always accepted that and she loved them immensely for it, they always supported her decisions, which is why when she told them that she was leaving the tribe and that she was going to make her own way in the world they had no objections. They gave her enough money that she would be able to get herself set up with a house and car and told her that no matter what she could always come home if she wanted. The last time Korra had seen her parents was at the docks of Republic city, they had taken the ship up from the south with her.

She had tried to make it in Republic city, but no matter where she went, or what she tried to do, she was always recognized as the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water tribe. So Korra fled the city, driving her Z-28 down to a small beach town. She bought a house there and opened a surf shop. Korra loved the ocean, and surfing was her one true passion in life. She loved the feeling of catching a massive wave, and the beaches here provided those in plenty. The only problem was that the little beach town didn't get much in the way of tourists any more, they were all being drawn to luxury resorts where they were waited on hand and foot. One of those resorts had actually offered Korra a job about a year back, she turned them down though. She had grown fond of her little beach town and the thought of leaving it just didn't sit right with her.

So here Korra was, sitting behind the counter of her little shop, waxing her board, hoping that any customers might show up. Most days were like this, quiet and slow, sure she had a few local regulars that came in a couple times a month but other than them she only got customers who were spending a couple hours here as a break from their long drive into the Earth republic. She'd been sitting there listening to the radio by herself for hours now and she was thinking that it might be time to close up for the day when the bell on her door rang. In walked the most stunning woman Korra had ever seen. She was about Korra's age but a little bit taller. She had raven black hair the was in stark contrast with the her pale skin. Korra couldn't help but think that this must have just walked out of a magazine or something, she was literally to gorgeous to be real. 

Korra had found out she was bi-sexual about a month after moving from the south. She had been out at a bar after a rough day at work when a girl had walked up to her and started to flirt with her. Before then Korra had only ever dated guys, so when she found herself enjoying the woman's company more and more she was a bit freaked out. One thing had led to another that night and the two women had finished the night in Korra's bed, it was a night Korra would never forget. Unfortunately it had turned out that the woman had only wanted one night with Korra, saying that she just really needed to let off some steam and wasn't really looking for anything serious. Korra had been hurt for a while after that, however looking at it now Korra was thankful. It had helped her come to terms with who she was and as far as she was concerned anything that could do that wasn't all bad.

Now here was this absolute bomb shell standing in her shop, looking at the decor on her way up to the counter. Korra put down her board wax and picked up the cloth she used to wipe the extra wax off her hands.

"Hello there, I'm looking to buy a board. I'm in town for a week or so and I was told that this is the best surf shop around." The beautiful woman smiled sweetly and Korra nearly swooned.

"That's probably because this is the only one in town." Korra laughed and was joined by the mysterious beauty. Her laughter sounded to Korra like angels singing. "What kind of price are you looking at?" Korra asked trying to get her mind refocused on her job. The woman was still a paying customer and she needed the sale badly. Not many tourists meant not a lot of money was coming into the town. She knew of too many store owners boarding up there windows and heading to the city to try and make ends meet.

"I'm not really to worried about the price, what's the best board you've got?" Mystery lady said with another one of those smiles. She just has to keep smiling like that doesn't she Korra thought.

"Well if you're looking for the best then you want this one." Korra grabbed down one of the boards that she kept behind the counter because they were too expensive to display. "You won't find a better board than that, trust me I use the exact same one." Korra patted her board as the woman looked over the one Korra had put down on the counter.

"Well I'll take your word for it then, how much do I owe you for it?" The beauty asked reaching into her purse.

"That one is $6000." Korra said nervously, she knew that most people would be scared off by a price like that. For top of the line equipment you had to pay the price though.

"Alright here you are." Korra was stunned as the woman pulled out the cash and handed it to her. She wasn't expecting the woman to be ok with such a steep price let alone be able to pay cash for it.

"Thank you very much ma'am. My name is Korra by the way." Korra said offering the enigma that was this gorgeous girl her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Korra, I'm Asami. Hopefully I'll get to see more of you while I'm in town." Asami said with another one of those smiles. Korra couldn't take it anymore, she needed to see more of this Asami.

"Well if that's the case why don't you grab a beer with me tonight?" Korra asked knowing that it was a long shot that this girl would say yes.

"I'd love to. I'm staying at the Varrick hotel on main street, pick me up around eight?" Asaim said, she had the most vibrant green eyes Korra had ever seen.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later Asami." Korra could barely contain her happiness long enough for Asami to leave her shop, she burst out into laughter while sliding down to the floor. She was going out for the first time since she moved to this little town and she couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she'd gotten that she hadn't closed up an hour ago like she'd wanted to.

Korra rushed to finish cleaning up the shop before closing up around five. Three hours until she was supposed to pick up Asami, Korra wasn't sure she'd be able to contain herself until then. She hopped into her old Z-28 Camaro and drove back to her little house just off the beach. Normally beach front property was way too expensive but around here it wasn't. Not enough demand to drive the price up Korra guessed. She was nearly skipping in through her front door when Naga, her half huskey half wolf dog, jumped her. She had Korra pinned and was licking her face.

"Yes yes, I love you too girl." Korra couldn't help but laugh. Naga was one of the last parts of her past that she still had with her. She couldn't bear to leave her with her parents when she left so Naga came with her to Republic city. She had quickly proved that the city was too small for a dog of her size, she needed the wide open space that would let her run around and get the exercise she needed to stay healthy. That was one of the many reasons Korra had decided to settle on the little town she called home. The beach meant Naga had all the space she could ever want.

Korra finally managed to wrestle free of the massive dog. She headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, she hadn't remembered to pack herself a lunch today so her stomach was growling like Naga did when she was angry. She settled for a bowl of chowder that was left over from the night before and headed upstairs to get ready for the night. She hadn't been this nervous since she first went out with Mako. He was a guy that she'd known forever back in the south.They'd been great friends before they'd started dating but they quickly realized that who they were as people just didn't work as a couple. They had still been friends when Korra left but things had always been strained between them since the break up.

About an hour later Korra stepped out of her room ready as she'd ever be. She was in a nice t-shirt and jeans, that was the kind of person she was. She had always hated getting dressed up for the political events that her father had brought her to. They always made her feel self-conscious due to her more muscular body. She'd always been a tom-boy, preferring to play sports and run than to play with dolls. No one had ever held that against her except for the media, those bastards wanted her to be some perfect little princess, which wasn't her at all. Korra loved the person that she was, she had proven to herself many times over that stereotypes shouldn't matter. She was who she was and anyone who didn't like it could kiss her ass.

She looked at the clock that hung on her kitchen wall. 6:27. Still no where near the time it would take her to walk the couple of blocks, so Korra picked up her guitar. She'd learned to play from her dad when she was young, another one of those things that the media had said she shouldn't be doing. Korra found it relaxing to play, it was like she could let all her feelings spill out over the cords. Right now it was a happy melody that was coming from the wooden instrument, she was excited to see Asami. The time passed quickly as Korra played, she'd been working on a song for a while now but she hadn't been able to get it quite right. It was a song about young love in a sleepy little beach town but somehow it just wasn't quite working in her head, almost like she lacked the experiences she needed for it to come out right.

The time flew by as she worked through the words to go along with the music she had. By the time she looked up an hour had passed and it was time for her to walk over to the hotel. She put her guitar back on it's stand as she walked to the door. Naga gave her a look before plopping back down and falling back asleep, normally the only reason she'd leave the house around this time of day was to let Naga out. Korra started to head up the street towards main street, the town was small, so it was just as easy to walk to places as it was to drive, just took a little longer. After about fifteen minutes she reached the main street of her little town, there were small trinket shops and other kinds of stores all up the edge of it. Korra always enjoyed it because that's where the people were, moving to and fro, going about there own business. The people were always friendly however, they were genuinely curious about how you were doing or in Korra's case how business at her shop was. It was another one of the many reasons she loved it here.

She reached the Varrick hotel just in time to see Asami walk outside. Korra was floored at just how good the woman made a simple t-shirt and tight jeans look. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail for the most part, leaving only a little bit on either side to frame her face. Her make up, something Korra had never really learned how to use, was perfect. Everything about her screamed beauty and grace but also a bit like danger, like one of those big beautiful feral cats that were on the nature channel documentaries all the time.

"Hey there, you're looking snazzy." Korra said, noticing the little bit of blush on the other woman's cheeks. Seeing that made Korra relax a little bit, she hadn't realized she'd been so tense about this. It was like the nerves she felt right before she caught a huge wave while she was surfing.

"Hey yourself, and thanks. It's nice to be able to get out for once, work keeps me way too busy." Asami said and gave Korra one of those smiles that drove her wild. "Which way to the bar?" The taller girl asked

"Just a few blocks back down main street." Korra said motioning for Asami to follow her. The two girls walked a block in silence. It was killing Korra, she had never been able to handle prolonged silences, much less when it was with someone she was genuinely interested in getting to know. "So you know what I do for a living, what do you do to pay the bills?" Korra asked trying to break the ice.

"I'm an engineer at Future Industries." Asami said quickly. This stuck in Korra's mind and she couldn't figure out why. She had met the company's founder. Hiroshi Sato, and his daughter with her father when the two men had been working on the zoning for a Future Industries plant in the south. Wait Korra thought, there was no way.

"I've met you before. You're Asami Sato." Korra said cursing herself for saying the first part. She had slipped up, she never did that.

"Yes yes that's me." Asami said, clearly looking defeated. "Where did we meet before?" She asked clearly expecting Korra to start freaking out.

"The Southern Water tribe. You and your father came to meet with my father about the zoning for the Future Industries plant there. My father's name is Tonraq, and he's the chief of my tribe." Korra said quietly. Asami was the first person she had told that to since moving out to the little town, in a way it terrified her to say it, but she knew that if anyone would understand it would be Asami.

"I remember you now." Asami said happily. She clearly was happy that she wasn't the only one who had dealt with the strain of being in the public eye. "You were so quiet when I was there, I get why I didn't recognize you now. I remember when you moved to Republic city the paparazzi left me alone for a bit." Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra knew the girl understood what it was like to have everyone judging her moves.

"Yeah I just got so sick and tired of all the people watching every little thing I did. I packed up everything I could in the middle of the night and took off, I haven't set foot in Republic city since that day." Korra said looking at Asami. "You're the only person I've told about this since moving out here, as far as anyone here knows I'm just the chick who owns the surf shop." Korra smiled, talking about this with Asami seemed so easy. 

The two women reached the bar and took a seat at a booth near the back. They got a pitcher and talked for a couple hours about everything and nothing. As the night went on the more they drank, the more they drank the more secrets they told each other. They talked about past relationships and past lovers. Korra found out much to her delight that Asami was also bi-sexual, and that she had known ever since she was a young girl. It was nearly 12:30 in the morning when the two finally stumbled out of the bar.

"Holy shit,I think we drank too much Korra." Asami said wobbling. Korra couldn't help but think she was very cute when she was drunk.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Korra said with a little grin. "I should take you back to the hotel."

"You could do that, or you could take me back to your place." Asami said with another one of those damn smiles. Korra couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Asami and kissed her deeply. The kind of passionate kiss that only ever leads to one thing. The raven haired girl tasted like beer and jasmine, Korra thought it may have been the greatest thing she had ever tasted. Korra picked up Asami, like she was carrying her bride to bed, and headed for home. Asami snuggled into Korra's chest as the water tribe girl, who probably shouldn't have been carrying anyone at this point, walked down the street to the small home where she lived.

Korra opened her door carefully so she didn't smack Asami's head on the door frame. Naga was waiting on the other side of the door but upon seeing the drunken mess that the two girls were decided it might be better not to bother them. Korra climbed the stairs quickly, going into her room where she heard the quietest little snores. They were from Asami, the rocking motion must have put her to sleep, Korra thought. She wanted badly to be with Asami but she knew it wasn't right if it was like this. She laid Asami carefully on the bed and pulled off her shoes. The taller girl squirmed a little but remained a sleep. Korra couldn't help but smile, here was the heiress to a billion dollar company in the house of the daughter of a world leader who had disappeared from the spot light, and she was passed out drunk. Korra went back down stairs and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet. She laid down on the couch and yawned, tomorrow morning was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter Two

Mornings are evil was Korra's first thought as she opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sun shining in through her front windows, the ones that didn't over look the ocean. The hangover hit harder than Korra would have expected, making her feel sick instantly. Korra was never one to vomit after a night of drinking though, she pushed those feelings down deep and went to the kitchen, she needed coffee. The clock on her coffee maker said 6:41, which made her groan. She only took one day off a week, Sunday, and she was up this early, then again she always was after a night of drinking. Asami would probably still be sleeping up in her bed. Korra hoped she wouldn't be too freaked out waking up in someone else's bed alone. She had wanted so bad to be with Asami last night but she knew it wouldn't be right, they had both been way too drunk for that. Korra didn't want to make Asami regret something like that, and besides Korra was starting to think maybe there was a chance for more with the heiress. They'd both had to deal with the weight of expectations placed on them, Asami understood why Korra had done things the way she had.

"Well the least I can do is try and make some breakfast for her" Korra said aloud to no one in particular. Naga padded over to where Korra was standing and nudged her hand. "I'm guessing you want me to let you out huh girl?" Korra gave her dog a quick scratch behind the ears before letting Naga into the backyard. She turned back to her fridge trying to figure out what woman sleeping upstairs might like, her mind turned immediately to the bacon she'd picked up the other day. There was a good chance Asami was going to be just as hung over as she was so the grease from the bacon would probably help that. Korra grabbed it as well as some eggs and potatoes, bringing them all over to the counter. This was one of her favourite spots in the whole house, there was a giant picture window that let her look out over her backyard and the ocean, it was the best view from any where in the house. Korra smiled to herself and switched on the radio, she loved the life that she had built here, it was her idea of perfect, there was just one thing missing.

Korra started to chop the potatoes into small hash browns, she could smell the coffee that was brewing in the pot behind her. The radio was playing some old rock song that Korra didn't know any of the words to but she whistled along to it anyway. The feeling of sickness in her stomach had already started to fade when she turned around to pour herself some coffee. Standing in the door way of her kitchen was the beautiful Asami, she loked almost the same as she had when Korra had picked her up last night save for she had let her hair down. Korra's heart skipped a beat.

Asami I uh I didn't realize you were standing there, I hope I didn't uh wake you up." Korra managed to stammer out, still completely caught up in the beauty that stood before her. It was like the taller girl was glowing, of course Korra realized that was just the sun shinning in the windows behind Asami. "I was just trying to make us some uh breakfast."

"Thank you Korra, and you don't have to act so nervous. I only just came down but I've been up for a bit, I always wake up early when I'm hungover." Asami laughed and it sounded like the most amazing thing in the world to Korra. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yeah I figured we would both probably need it. How do you take yours?" Korra asked regaining some of her composure. She reached into one of her cabinets and grabbed two mugs down.

"Just black please." Asami said with a smile. It was the another one of those smiles that sent Korra's brain out to lunch. "So I guess we should probably talk about what happened last night huh?" The girl asked taking the mug of coffee from Korra.

"I suppose so." Korra said turning on one of the burners on the stove, she needed to get it warmed up so could start cooking the bacon. She grabbed a pan from the cupboard by her leg.

"Judging by the fact that we're both still wearing the clothes we had on last night I'm guessing that nothing happened. The last thing I really remember is us kissing outside the bar." Asami said taking a seat on the chair by the counter.

"No nothing happened aside from the kiss. You suggested that I take you back here so I carried you here but by the time we did get back you were asleep against my chest. I laid you out on my bed and went down to the couch. I won't lie to you I really wanted to last night but it wouldn't have been right, neither of us was really in a state where we could really give consent for that." Korra explained as she laid the bacon strips into the pan. They started to sizzle and give off that all to familiar smell that cane with cooking bacon.

"Thank you Korra, most people would have just taken advantage of someone in that position." Asami looked like she had n ever been more grateful for anything.

"Well I guess I'm not most people. I could never live with myself if I had taken advantage of you like that. Besides if that does happen between us I want both of us to remember it. Korra said blushing, she wasn't too sure what the taller girl would say about that. Korra flipped the bacon, making sure not to let it get too crispy, when she looked back up Asami was standing right in front of her. The Raven haired girl brought her hand up to cup Korra's cheek and kissed her lightly. The kiss tasted like old beer and jasmine, and for the second time Korra thought this may be the best thing she had ever tasted.

"I hope that tells you I feel the same Korra. I want to with you, I know when ever it happens it will be special. Thank you Korra." Asami said softly. It wasn't until the bacon popped and a bit of hot grease landed on Korra's arm did she look away from Asami's impossibly green eyes. Korra swore and Asami laughed, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Yes, Korra thought, this is what makes it all perfect.

The two girls worked together to finish making breakfast. They took it out to the back patio to eat. The view there was stunning, the sun had risen just enough to make the water glimmer like a diamond. Naga was rolling all around it the grass which made Asami giggle. The two girls ate and talked about everything that had changed in the city since Korra had left. Korra laughed at the fact that even though all those things had changed in a way nothing really had, it made her even more sure of her choice to head out to a remote little town like this one. 

"So I guess you need to head to your shop pretty soon don't you?" Asami asked as Korra took their plates.

"Naw I'm closed on Sundays." Korra laughed and walked into the kitchen. She rinsed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher before turning it on. She rejoined Asami who was scratching Naga behind the ears.

"Well if you're not too busy would you maybe want to spend the day together?" Asami asked looking up from Naga.

"I'd love nothing more." Korra smiled, she was excited to spend any time with the raven haired girl, let alone the entire day.

"Great , I'm guessing that you probably want to get cleaned up before we go anywhere though. I know I do." Asami laughed as she stood up.

"Might be a good plan, I can drive you back to your hotel first if you want." Korra offered, secretly hoping Asami would reject the offer and wait here.

"That's ok I can wait, I don't think this one wants me to go anywhere." She looked down to Naga who promptly barked her agreement. Both girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright I'll be quick." Korra smiled as she walked into her house and headed upstairs.

It took Korra about an hour to get showered and cleaned up, the entire time she was trying to figure out what she and Asami could do that day. The waves weren't right for surfing so that was out. Then it hit her, Asami loved vehicles, she had told Korra that the night before. There was a place a bit farther down the highway where they could rent a speed boat and go enjoy a day out on the water. Korra was ecstatic, this would be perfect. She grabbed her bathing suit, a two piece blue bikini, and threw it into a bag. Korra put on a nice looking T-shirt and jeans which were her go to almost every day. They were comfortable which is what made Korra love them. After years of being forced to wear dresses that she hated, Korra had resolved to be comfortable every day.

When Korra reached the door to her backyard she stopped and watched. Asami was running around her backyard playing with Naga, Korra couldn't help but think what it would be like to have Asami here with her all the time. The thought made her more happy than she could say, but it was also twinged with sadness. She knew that for Asami this place was a vacation, that she would have to return to Republic city eventually. Asami noticed Korra and walked over to her, smiling and sweaty.

"Hey there you are, I was just playing with Naga a bit." Asami said, a little winded.

"Sorry I took so long, I did think of something that we can do today though." Korra said smiling, she was hoping that Asami would enjoy what she had in mind.

"Oh have you now? Do I get to know?" Asami asked playfully

"I think that I'll keep it a secret for now, but I will say that you will need to bring your bathing suit." Korra explained. The two walked out to front to Korra's car. Korra watched Asami as the woman took in the classic car.

"This is a seriously beautiful car Korra. The Z28 has always been one of my favourite muscles cars, I've never gotten the chance to work on one though." Asami said as she admired the body style. Korra honestly didn't know all that much about cars, she'd only bought the car because of the way it looked.

"Thanks, I guess I know who to talk to about fixing it if something goes wrong then." Korra said walking over to the other girl.

"Would you really let..." Asami tried to get out before Korra's lips made that impossible. At first Asami had seemed surprised by the kiss but she quickly got over that and leaned into it. It wasn't like the other two kisses they'd had, this one was much more passionate but not desperate like their drunk one had been. It was Korra's favourite by far. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily and smiling. "Well I guess that answers that question." Asami said with a laugh.

"Of course I would, who would know how better than you?" Korra asked rhetorically. She slid into the drivers side while Asami hopped in the passengers seat. They drove over to Asami's hotel, got out and headed up to her room.

"I'll do my best to be quick, watch some TV or something while you wait." Asami stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Korra picked up the remote and quickly found her favourite thing to watch, hockey. Korra had grown up watching the Southern Water tribes team try as hard as they could to capture the cup, unfortunately they had never managed it. Still Korra loved the game. It was fast paced and rough, it always captured her attention. So much so that it wasn't until Asami put her hand on Korra's back that she realized the taller girl was there.

"Sorry Asami I just got wrapped up in the game." Korra apologized. She hoped she hadn't upset the other girl.

"No no Korra its ok I'm not quite ready yet I just wanted to check the score. A friend of mine named Bolin is playing for the Republic city Ferrets." Asami said with yet another one of her amazing smiles.

"You know the Bolin?" Korra asked excitedly. She should hardly have been surprised by this seeing as Asami was probably one of the most powerful people in all of Republic city but it still came as a shock.

"We met at a fund raiser the team and Future Industries through together. Nice enough guy but not the brightest man in the world. His wife Opal is just as nice." Asami explained.

"You know that you get more and more awesome every second right?" Korra said looking up at the taller girl. She found herself lost in Asami's eyes once again, they were like magnets that drew everything to them, Korra just couldn't seem to get enough of them.

"I do my best. I'll only be a couple more minutes." Asami said vanishing back into the bathroom. Korra turned back to the TV just in time for the game to end, the Ferrets had beat the Ba Sing Se Bears 3-2. Korra decided this was a good thing, the Bears were too close to her team in the standings.

"How do I look?" Asami asked stepping out of the bathroom. She was wearing a burgundy tank top that hit in all the right places, and a tight pair of black jeans that showed off her curves.

"Damn you're beautiful." Korra heard herself say before her brain really registered it. she blushed a colour the closely resembled Asami's tank top.

"Um thanks." Asami was blushing herself, though she hid it a bit better than Korra had. "You're pretty beautiful yourself you know." The raven haired girl said.

"Well thank you too." Korra tried to play it off with a laugh and failed. She stood and walked over to Asami. "Does giving each other compliments have to be awkward? I mean you know I like you, I'm also pretty sure you're feeling the same way about me, or at least I hope you are." Korra was about to say more but she was cut off by Asami's kiss. The old beer taste was gone and toothpaste had taken its place but the jasmine was there just like it had been before. Korra was beginning to have a hard time figuring out which kiss was her favourite. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. "You're beautiful Asami."

"So are you Korra." Asami replied. all the tension that had been there before was gone. It was natural now just like everything else had become. "Should we get going?"


	3. Chapter Three

Of all the days to have car trouble, this would have been Korra's last choice. They'd left Asami's hotel about fifteen minutes ago, laughing as Asami tried to figure out what it was exactly they were going to be doing that day. It was then that the car had just sort of died, Korra managed to wrestle it over to the shoulder of the highway. She popped the hood to go and have a look but was beaten there by Asami, who despite the unplanned stop was looking happy. The taller girl waited for the engine to cool before diving in to take a look at all the different parts. Korra couldn't help but stare, Asami was muttering under her breath about the lack of tools and yet she still managed to look beautiful as she got grease on her hands.

"Your alternator isn't working, which means that your battery isn't being charged while we go. I can install a new alternator for you later, for now all we need is a new battery." Asami explained, taking the grease cloth that Korra offered and cleaning off her hands.

"Ok, well I think that there's a car parts shop down the road a little ways if I'm not mistaken. You're amazing by the way, you just poked around in there for like five minutes and knew exactly what was wrong. If you weren't here I'd just be standing here by the side of the road looking very confused." Korra laughed and smiled at Asami. She was glad that Asami was there, she would have been even if they couldn't figure out what was wrong with the car. Korra really hadn't had anybody to talk to over the past few years, sure she'd made friends in town but nobody like Asami. They just worked so well together, they'd both gone through similar life experiences, dealt with things that most people just couldn't understand.

"Well let's go get you a new battery then." Asami said with a smile. She grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her down the road. Korra's mind started firing on all cylinders as soon as their hands came together, it was electric for Korra. Their fingers intertwined as they walked and Korra couldn't help but smile, this felt good and right, and even more than that it felt natural. It was like breathing, it came as easy to them as anything ever had.

They walked for about ten minutes before they came upon the store Korra had mentioned. It wasn't a big store by any stretch of the imagination, it was the kind of store that was a persons last resort in the middle of nowhere. The girls walked in taking in the decor. It was a kind of dumpy little store that looked like it had been scarcely visited. Korra could see Asami cringe looking at some of the parts and heard her mutter something about "Stupid Cabbage corp". That brought a giggle to Korra's lips. Even in a place like this Asami was a ray of sunshine.

"What can I do for you ladies?" the store clerk asked, giving the girls an odd glance, noticing them still holding hands.

"We need a battery for a Z28 Camaro." Asami said politely. She gave the man a subdued smile. it was very clear that Asami didn't like the looks of the man working at the store, almost as much as she didn't like the products he sold.

"Let me take a look in the back." The man said as he waddled is way into the back. The girls waited the man to come back, standing hand in hand. Korra was a bit anxious, she had wanted to make this day amazing and this was definitely not what she had in mind. Still she was here holding Asami's hand, which felt absolutely amazing, so it wasn't all bad. "I've got this Cabbage corp one that should work. Is there anything else you need today?" The man said with a sly smile. It was clear that he wanted something.

"Just the tools to install it, I can take care of the rest." Asami said bluntly, it was clear she was beginning to get agitated by the way the man was looking at them. For her part Korra just glared, she hated it when people thought they could just objectify her.

"Alright then that'll be $464 today." The man said, and Korra's stomach dropped. She could afford it but only just barely. Korra reached for her wallet but Asami stopped her.

"I've got this Korra, don't worry." Asami said with a smile. Korra opened her mouth to start arguing but was quickly silenced by a kiss from Asami. Wow, Korra thought, these just keep getting better. Asami broke away and handed the man the money. Korra picked up the battery and the tools and the two girls left the store.

"That guy gave me the creeps." Korra said heading back down the road they'd came from.

"Agreed. When we get back to town later I'll look into getting you a better battery and a new alternator. Something from Future Industries." Asami said flicking her hair over her shoulder. It took all Korra's self control to not swoon right then and there. Asami managed to make every little thing she did look sexy.

"You don't need to do that for me Asami, you've already done so much for me." Korra said nodding to the things in her hands. Korra had never excepted hand outs from anyone before but she got the feeling that Asami didn't want to give her those, she just genuinely wanted to help.

"Nonsense, If I can give you a hand with somethings I want to." Asami smiled and put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Alright, well at least let me make it up to you. Dinner and surfing lessons sound fair?" Korra asked looking into Asami's eyes. Again she found herself lost in them.

"Sounds perfect to me." Asami replied, staring back into Korra's eyes. It was a moment that Korra hoped would never end, but of course it had to. The girls walked back to the car and Asami got to work. For her part Korra watched marveled at how this woman could look so beautiful even below the hood of a car. Within 10 minutes she had the new battery installed and they were ready to go. Korra slid back into the drivers seat and Asami into the passengers. It only took another fifteen minutes for them to reach the docks where Korra's plan was going to take shape. She parked up and pulled Asami over to the counter where they could rent a speed boat and water skis.

"I'd like to rent a speed boat and a pair of water skis please." Korra said to the woman behind the counter. "A Future Industries one if possible." Korra added with a quick grin over her shoulder at Asami.

"Sure thing let me just get those ready for you, it'll be $70 for the day." the woman explained. Korra nodded handing her the money.

"Is there a place near by where we can change?" Korra asked. She'd be lying if the prospect of seeing Asami in her bathing suit didn't excite her.

"Just around the corner there is the change rooms." The woman pointed down the hall. The two girls nodded and thanked the woman and headed down where the woman had pointed. They each took a change room, quickly changing into their two piece suits.

Korra was the second one took come out and she was met with the absolutely stunning sight of Asami. Her suit was the same burgundy colour as her tank top had been. Korra was stunned by the woman in front of her.

"Hot damn, Korra. You look amazing in that suit. Spin around so I can get a better look." It took Korra a second to realize what Asami was asking before doing what the girl said. Asami gasped as Korra turned her back to the taller girl. "Korra that tattoo is so beautiful."

"Thanks, it's a spirit from the old water tribe legends. Raava was the spirit of balance and order. The legend about her is actually where my parents got my name. In the legend a girl named Korra bonded with the spirit Raava and helped her defeat the spirit of chaos, Vaatu, who had corrupted a man named Unalaq. I figured because of that I should honor those legends." Korra finished explaining as she turned back to Asami. The girl had tears in her eyes.

"Korra that is amazing, too many people let there culture go these days. It's a beautiful tattoo on a beautiful girl." Asami said, and before Korra could think of a reply Asami's lips were on hers again. This was a different sort of kiss again, the kind that came only through deep trust of someone else. "I need to tell you something Korra, you're the first person I've ever come out to as bi-sexual." This caught Korra off guard. When they had talked last night at the bar about past relationships Asami had said she'd never been with a woman, but Korra figured that she had told others that she was bi.

"Asami, I'm honored. I know how hard it is to come out to people." Korra said pulling the other girl into a hug. She wanted Asami to know that no matter what happened she would never judge her.

"I wanted to tell my father along time ago but I could never find the courage. He's so traditional when it comes to everything, I don't think he would take it well." Korra wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. She had no problems telling her own parents, but they had always been nothing but supportive. "I think though you've shown me that it doesn't matter what he thinks, as long as I'm happy that's what truly matters."

"I couldn't agree more Asami. You are an amazing person and more than anything in this world I think you deserve to be happy." Korra said with a smile. She squeezed Asami tightly before they broke apart, their hands interlocking as they walked back to the counter to get the keys for the boat. The two spent hours out on the water laughing and skiing. Korra couldn't remember when a day had been this good. Asami was everything she had always wanted, and Korra knew there was a good chance she was falling for the heiress. The sun was dipping low in the sky when they finally brought the boat back to the docks.

"This has been the best day I've ever had, thank you so much Korra." Asami kissed her again and it was like a fireworks show in her head.

"Hey it's not over yet, I still owe you dinner remember?" Korra laughed. She could definitely get used to this.

"This is true." Asami said as they walked out of the rental building and towards the car, still in their bathing suits. "So what's on the menu then?" She asked about to get into the passenger seat.

"Ah ah ah you're driving back. As for tonight's menu that is also up to you. What's your all time favourite food?" Korra asked expecting not to have any idea how to cook what ever it was. Korra was a decent cook but she had learned only the basics, she usually only ate simple stuff herself. Korra threw her the keys and climbed in the seat Asami was about to take.

"To be honest nothing beats a nice steak, a baked potato and some salad." Asami answered. Korra was thankful, that she could do. Asami climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. They took off back towards town. When they got back Korra had Asami turn the opposite way so that Korra could grab the stuff she'd need to cook dinner tonight.

"I'll be right back I'm just gonna run in and grab the stuff." Korra said as she pulled on her jeans. As comfortable as she was with Asami, the rest of the town might not be as thrilled if Korra just walked into the market in just a bathing suit. Korra leaned over and gave Asami a quick kiss before hurrying into the store. She could swear she caught Asami staring at her ass. Korra hurried through the store grabbing all the stuff she would need to make a perfect dinner for the two of them. She got back and put the groceries into the trunk. Now she was sure Asami was staring at her ass, that made Korra grin.

"Right back to your place now?" Asami asked as Korra got back in.

"Yup, I'm gonna make you the best dinner you've ever had." Korra said. She looked over to the girl in the passenger seat, and realized that yes she was very much falling for her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up this one is nsfw.

Korra was becoming more and more sure that there wasn't a single thing Asami didn't make better. Something as easy as a steak dinner became one of the most amazing things in the world. They had gotten back a little over an hour ago, and started to work on dinner. As it turned out Asami was a much better cook than Korra could say she'd ever been. It was like whatever Asami did she strove to be the very best at, her determination was remarkable. Korra could only sit back in awe as Asami prepared the meal for the two of them.

"You know I was the one who was supposed to be making you dinner right?" Korra asked with a laugh. It didn't bother her that the taller girl had taken over, but she still felt like she should at least be helping.

"I know but I just couldn't help myself. I love making things, food included." Asami replied with a laugh of her own. Korra leaned forward and gave the girl a quick kiss, before walking over to her fridge and pulled out a couple of beers for them. Everything between them was just so easy now, it was like they'd known each other forever.

"Well next time you have to let me." Korra said, she took a drink of her beer and let the alcohol flow through her.

"Oh there's going to be a next time?" Asami asked with a playful grin. She had the two plates that were their dinner in her hands. She walked out the back to the patio where they had eaten breakfast. Korra caught the smell of the steak as Asami walked and realized just how hungry she was. They had spent all day on the boat and had forgotten about lunch.

"I hope so. Wow that smells amazing." Korra exclaimed as she sat down. The day had been perfect and she couldn't think of a better way to end it than dinner and beer with Asami. Korra wanted this everyday, she wanted to be able to come home and enjoy a meal with Asami. She was falling hard and she knew it. It worried Korra though, she knew that sooner or later Asami would have to go back to Republic city. The two girls ate and chatted about everything and nothing, the conversation wasn't the important part anymore. What mattered was that they were there together and they could talk about anything.

"Thank you Korra." Asami said as she took the last bite of her steak. Korra wasn't quite sure what the thank you was for, Asami had done all the work for dinner. "Thank you for all of this, I really would rather just stay here than go back to my hotel room. I'd rather stay with you."

"You know that you're more than welcome to stay with me Asami. Honestly I couldn't think of anything I'd like more." Korra told the taller girl. Asami's lips were on hers again before Korra could say another word. It was another of those deeply passionate ones that Korra was beginning to crave. There was the ever present taste of jasmine that was mixing with the juices from the steak and the beer, it was intoxicating. Korra imagined this must be what sunshine would taste like, it was all encompassing, it pushed every other thought from Korra's head. All that mattered in that moment was Asami's lips and Asami herself. When they finally pulled apart neither one said a thing, they just looked into each others eyes. "Will you take a walk with me on the beach?" Korra asked the still speechless woman in front of her.

"I would love to." Asami replied. Korra smiled and walked into the house, there was a blanket she wanted to grab. The two girls left Korra's house hand in hand and headed to the beach. They found that they had this section to themselves, so they walked along in comfortable silence listening to the sound of the waves wash over the shore. Before long night fell but the two kept walking, not wanting this feeling to ever end. They reached a spot that Korra had been looking for, so she spread out the blanket and pulled Asami down to lay beside her on it.

"Look up at the stars. They just make everything feel so small." Korra said, nodding for Asami to look up at the wondrous night sky.

"I've never seen anything like it, it's so beautiful Korra." Asami said staring in wonder. It still amazed Korra how the raven haired girl next to her could look at things in a way that allowed her to take in everything about them.

"They are, but no where near as beautiful as you Asami." Korra knew it was a cheesy line when she said it but it seemed to have the desired effect. Asami turned her head and kissed Korra again. This one was more needy, and wanting. It was the kind of kiss that could only ever lead to one thing.

"Korra I want you, no I need you. I need you to feel me." Asami barely got the words out before Korra pushed their lips together. Both girls hands wandered as Korra rolled into a position over Asami. Shirts were the first things to come off exposing their upper bodies. Korra's lips found any piece of naked skin that they could, as Asami moaned softly underneath her. The next things to go missing were the two girls bras, their bare chest exposed to the night air made their nipples more pronounced. Asami leaned up to take one of Korra's in her mouth making the darker skin girl moan in pleasure. This was what they'd both needed, they needed each other to know every part of them. When Korra pulled away to take Asami's pants off she got a good look at the beautiful girl beneath her, Korra couldn't remember anything feeling better than this did right here in this moment. Pants were tossed aside and underwear quickly followed, leaving the two girls completely naked under that starry sky. Korra slowly kissed her way down Asami's body, drawing out the anticipation, driving the tall beautiful girl wild. The first touch of Korra's lips to Asami's fold made the raven haired girl moan, this spurred Korra on more. She let her tongue slowly trace the shape of Asami's vagina, being careful to touch it just enough that it wouldn't push the girl over the edge, but would still give the girl incredible pleasure. Asami's hands wound themselves into Korra's hair, it was all the motivation Korra needed to dive in and give her lover everything she had. She lapped at the folds, letting her tongue brush Asami's clit. Asami bucked her hips towards Korra wanting more, wanting release. For her part Korra could feel herself getting very wet, but right now she was focused on making this as perfect for Asami as she could. Korra brought her hand over to her lover's vagina and inserted a finger into her warmth. She thrust slowly at first, letting Asami get used to it before she sped up. It wasn't long before Korra had Asami cumming.

The two continued like this for what seemed like hours, giving and receiving pleasure from each other. Asami took her turn at pleasing Korra, doing exactly what Korra had to her. Asami proved to be a quick learner in this too, she had Korra's back arching and a hand covered in the darker girls cum to prove it. When they were both too worn out to continue Korra laid down and let Asami rest her head on Korra's chest. They laid together not needing to speak for what seemed like an hour. They had lost all track of time.

"We should probably head back to the house, we wouldn't want anyone to find us like this." Korra said, she kissed the top of Asami's head.

"Before we go there is one more thing I'd like to do." Asami replied. She shifted to be able to look Korra in the eyes. "I've always been looking for a way to break free from all the things expected of me, and I think I may have found the perfect way." Asami said looking into Korra's eyes. "I want to go skinny dipping." Korra couldn't help but smile. After all that had happened today Asami was still finding new ways to surprise her.

"Well we won't get a better opportunity than this." Korra replied. The two women rose and looked out at the calm ocean. "On three we jump right in. Ready?" she asked and Asami nodded. "One, Two, Three!" They ran straight into the water, trying not to scream from how could it was. They embraced each other for warmth. "So hows that for skinny dipping?"

"I wasn't expecting the water to be cold as hell." Asami replied, shivering. "We should probably get out before we catch a cold." The two ran back out as quickly as they had run in. They did their best to pull on the clothes that had been tossed aside. Lastly they huddled together and wrapped the blanket around themselves for warmth before heading back to Korra's place.

When they reached the house they went straight up to Korra's room and shed their clothing. Naked they laid together, Asami's head once again on Korra's chest. It was perfect, and they both knew it.

"Thank you Korra, today was the best day I've ever had." Asami said sleepily.

"Me too Asami. I think it maybe time for some sleep." Before she got an answer she could already here the quiet snores coming from the beautiful woman laying on her chest. "Good night Asami, I'll see you in the morning."


	5. Chapter Five

Asami even made mornings better. Korra opened her eyes to the sight of the sleeping beauty laying on her chest. A smile crept up on her face remembering everything that had happened the night before. It all seemed like it was some kind of dream, the proof that it was anything but a dream however, was snoring softly on her bare chest. Korra wanted nothing more than to lay just like this all day, but it was Monday and that meant she had to go run her shop. Still being the owner had its perks, she could open at anytime she wanted really. Korra shifted slightly hoping not to wake Asami, of course that's exactly what happened. The raven haired girl's eyes slowly blinked away the sleep as she rose and stretched. Korra's breath caught in her throat when the vision in front of her blocked the sun. It was like an angel had come down to earth.

"Good morning beautiful." Korra said with a smile. This was just another one of those things that she could definitely get used to.

"Good morning Korra, I don't think I've ever slept so well." Asami replied sitting back on her legs. Her hair was a bit disheveled but other wise she was perfect.The taller girl leaned in and kissed Korra, it lasted just a little longer than it would have the day before. There was more between them now and they both knew it, they both accepted it. Korra wanted more of this, more of everything that she had in the past two days, more of everything that was Asami.

"I wish we could stay like this all day." Korra said stretching her back out. She got out of bed and looked at the clock. 7:12, she had to be at the shop by eight. "Don't make me go to work." Korra joked. 

"Oh come on you love your job. Besides I'm gonna drive you to work." Asami replied. She hopped out of bed and walked off to the bathroom.

"What do you mean that you're gonna drive me?" Korra shouted as she rummaged through her closet for some clothes to wear.

"Well I told you I was gonna fix up your car didn't I?" Asami asked, walking back into the room. Her hair was tied back now, except for a strand to the left side of her face.

"I want you to stay here." Korra exclaimed. "I don't want you to have to pay for a hotel. Stay with me." Korra walked over and pulled Asami into a tight embrace. "I know I mentioned it last night but I want you to stay here."

"I'll check out after I drop you at work. Thank you Korra, I can't thank you enough for making the past couple days the best of my life." Asami had tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey hey, there's no need for those. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want Asami." Korra stepped back and brushed away the tears that had begun to fall from the stunning green eyes. Korra wanted nothing more than to hold the girl tight and comfort her. She wanted to protect her from all the hardships of the world.

"You're too good to me." Asami said quietly. She pulled Korra close again, they stood like that for a while, neither one wanting to let go of the other. Eventually they split apart, Korra pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt once again. They were after all the only kinds of clothes she wore, with the exception of shorts. For Asami's part she pulled on the clothes she had been wearing the day before, knowing that she'd change and such before she checked out of the hotel.

The clock now said 7:49, not enough time for breakfast Korra thought. She had forgot to pack a lunch for herself last night as well, so it looked like she was going to be very hungry when she got home tonight .Korra smiled though, it would be another dinner with Asami, she would never get tired of that.

"You ready beautiful?" Korra asked as she walked down stairs. She found her keys by the door where Asami had put them when they got back the night before. 

"I am. So is beautiful my new nickname?" Asami questioned. Korra turned to look at her. It was like no matter what situation the girl was in she looked completely amazing, like everything was just how it should be. Korra couldn't help but think she was lucky, here was this bright spark in the world and she had chosen to spend time Korra.

"Maybe." Korra grinned. "I mean you're the most beautiful girl in the world so it fits you." Asami was blushing. Korra couldn't help but walk over and give the girl a quick kiss. "Unfortunately we've gotta get going."

The two drove to Korra's shop, where they parted with another kiss and a promise to see each other later. When Korra got in she started to reflect on how everything had been for the past two days. Every single moment had been perfect since she had met Asami, more so than she ever could have dreamed. It was like someone had purposely placed her here just to meet Asami, just to meet the person who would understand her better than anyone else could. They had both been through so much, dealt with so many expectations placed on them by the press and the people. How Asami had managed to deal with it for so long Korra would never truly understand. She had fled the city because of those expectations, because no matter what she did she was never happy. She had always been held to a higher standard than everyone else. Maybe that was part of why Asami was so perfect for her, neither of them would ever pressure the other to be a certain way, there had been too much of that from everyone else.

It was a slow day for Korra so after finishing all the things that actually needed to get done around the shop she picked up the guitar she kept here. She started playing the tune to the song she had been working on for weeks, the words were still escaping her but it felt like they were so much closer now. It was like something inside her recognized that in a way everything for her had changed over the past couple days, like she was getting some of the life experience she needed to be able to write this song.

"You play very well." An all too familiar said from the door way. Korra's head turned and there was Asami, holding a bag from the local burger place. "You forgot to make yourself anything for lunch, and since we didn't have breakfast I figured you'd be pretty hungry." She lifted the bag and walked over to the counter.

"Thanks Asami, i was actually starting to get pretty hungry." Korra replied as she took a burger from the taller girl. It was greasy but still delicious.

"So am I gonna get to hear you play the guitar more?" Asami asked making Korra blush. It wasn't that she didn't want to play for Asami, it was that she had never really played for anyone. It made her nervous but she knew that Asami would support her.

"I can if you'd like." Korra said. She finished her burger and picked up the guitar. Korra started playing the song she'd been working on, she could feel the words she was looking for so close but just out of her reach. She played it through before stopping to look at Asami. There was a warm smile on her face, the kind that reassured her. "I haven't quite figured out the words to go with it, but when I do I want you to be the first person to hear it."

"It would be my honor Korra." The raven haired girl said with that same warm smile on her face. They finished up the meal not long after that. They talked about how Korra's day had been so far before Asami got up to head out. "I've gotta go work on your car, I'll come back when you close to come pick you up. Oh and I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, I figure it's about time we have an actual date."


	6. Chapter Six

Can time just hurry up? Korra thought as she sat waiting in her shop. She was pumped for her and Asami's date. An actual date with Asami, just thinking about it made a huge smile appear on her face. Korra couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky, if she had actually closed up early like she had planned to two days ago she never would have run into the beautiful woman who was now staying in her house. Asami was her perfect woman, there was no questioning that anymore. Even knowing this though Korra couldn't help but feel apprehensive, this was still just a vacation for Asami. Sooner or later the raven haired girl would have to go back to Republic city and deal with her father and her job. Korra didn't know if she could handle loosing Asami to that place. She had promised herself that she would never go back there, but if that was the only way she could be with Asami then it was worth it wasn't it? It was a question Korra didn't have an answer for, she knew it was a choice that was coming in the near future. For now Korra decided to not worry about it and focus on tonight.

Four long hours after Asami had left the shop after lunch Korra was sweeping one last time when she heard the door open. Standing in the door way was the girl of her dreams in a tight little red dress.

"Hey there sexy." Asami said as she walked up and kissed Korra. That choice was starting to become easier real quick.

"Asami wow! You look just wow!" Korra stuttered. The taller girl looked absolutely stunning. Korra stood there staring for a second before regaining some of her composure. "I didn't know we were going to need to dress up tonight, I don't even own something that could come close to comparing to that." Korra's wardrobe consisted mainly of T-Shirts and Jeans, with the occasional hoodie thrown in for when winter hit. The little town she called home never really got all that cold so there was no need for the cold weather clothing she had worn in her youth.

"Don't worry Korra you don't have to dress up, I just felt like being a bit more done up tonight." Asami replied with a smile. That dress still wasn't letting Korra's mind work exactly the way it was supposed to. She had seen the other woman naked and it hadn't screwed with her head this much but there was something about Asami in a tight red dress that sent her mind to a whole different place.

"I feel bad though, you got all dressed up for me and I can't return the favour." Korra said feeling a bit sad. Normally she hated the thought of having to wear a dress, but when it meant getting to show herself off to Asami it felt different. Korra figured it had something to do with wanting it, and not being forced into it like she was when she had to show up at those political parties.

"Please don't feel bad Korra, it's ok. I know you aren't a big fan of dresses." Asami lifted Korra's face so that they were looking into each others eyes. "With me you never have to be anyone but yourself, we've both had to act for other people's sake too many times." Asami leaned down and kissed Korra again, it was passionate and full of understanding.

"Did you make reservations for dinner?" Korra asked when they finally broke away from each other. A plan was forming in her head but for it to work she needed time.

"No I didn't think we would need to, should I have?" Asami asked looking genuinely confused. It was clear she hadn't been ready for that question and she was trying to figure out why Korra had asked it.

"No no I just wanted to know if there was a certain time we had to be there. I've got something I want to do first if that's alright." Korra answered the taller girl who still wore a look of confusion. "Come on lets get out of here."

"Ok, do I get to know where we're going?" Asami questioned. Korra just grinned and shook her head as the two girls left Korra's shop. Korra locked up and they went over to her camaro. "Before we go I want to show you what I managed to get done on the car today." Asami popped the hood and Korra stared in disbelief. The whole engine bay shone like it was brand new from the factory.

"How did you get all this done in a few hours?" Korra was amazed, she could have spent weeks trying to replicate what Asami had done and she still wouldn't have even come close. It was immaculate.

"I'm a Sato, making things work well is in my blood." Asami said with a shrug. The taller girl was clearly pleased at the reaction she had gotten out of Korra. Again Korra found herself thinking that her choice was getting easier, how could she not follow this amazing woman anywhere if there was a chance that they could be together.

Korra climbed into the drivers side while Asami got into the passengers seat. Korra drove them into town, more specifically a small boutique on ninth street that Korra had driven past many times but had never gone into. When they stopped in front of it Korra shot Asami a quick glance to see if the taller girl had figured out why they were there. Fortunately for Korra it hadn't seemed to occur to Asami why they might be here yet.

"Right so there's something in this store that I want to get but I need your help to pick it out." Korra said as they got out of the car. That was when Asami figured it out.

"Korra you don't have to do this, I know how you feel about wearing dresses." Asami said looking at the boutique. Korra walked up to her and took her hand.

"I want to Asami, I'm tired of running from the past. This is something I should probably have done a while ago but it just didn't feel right. Now with you it does because I know that no matter what you know who I am. You aren't going to see me as someone else just because of what I'm wearing or who my family is. You are going to see me as me and that is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." Korra said with tears in her eyes. She hadn't really realized any of this until she had started talking but now that it was all out in the air she was glad. She pulled Asami in close and kissed her deeply. "Now let's go find me a dress."

The two spent about an hour in the boutique before finally finding the right dress for Korra. It was a form fitting black dress that showed off Korra's curves perfectly. Korra had known it was the one as soon as she had seen the look on Asami's face when she stepped out of the changing room. It had been a mix of wonder and lust like Korra had never seen before. The two beautiful women left the store hand in hand and returned to Korra's car. Asami drove this time and before long they were at the restaurant that Asami had chosen. Much to Korra's surprise it was a sushi place.

"I hope you're ok with sushi?" Asami asked as they got out of the car. This hadn't been what Korra was expecting at all.

"I've never actually had sushi." Korra answered quietly. Asami looked over and smiled. Korra hadn't realized that she was nervous, but seeing Asami's smile calmed her right down. Asami knew her well enough to pick something she would enjoy so there was nothing to worry about.

"Well I'll explain everything to you as we go along ok?" Asami's smile was warm and inviting. Korra could feel herself get lost in it.

"Of course, I trust your judgment. Besides I like fish, I'm sure I'll like it raw just as well." Korra joked as the two walked into the restaurant. They sat down and Asami ordered a few different kinds of rolls for them to eat. Korra was loving every minute of this, trying new things wasn't a bad thing as long as she had Asami to guide her.

"So there's kind of something I want to talk about with you." Asami said after the waiter dropped off the food. Korra felt her heart drop, Asami was leaving already, she was sure that was what was about to come from the other girl. "I was kind of hoping to wait until we got back to your place but after what you said in front of the store I feel like I need to say it now." Korra was sure that she could feel her heart in her feet, Asami didn't feel the same way about her that she did about Asami.

"I want to stay." Asami said quietly. Korra perked up instantly, had she really just heard what she thought she had? "I want to stay here with you Korra, I'm so tired of all the crap that goes on in the city. After seeing what it could be like living here, living with you, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more. I'm falling for you Korra, there isn't any other way of putting it. I want to forget everything about Republic city and spend my life out here with you." Korra couldn't believe it, this was better than anything she ever could have imagined. Asami here with her forever, it was Korra's idea of heaven.

"Asami I don't know what to say, I mean I've been wanting this so bad but I didn't think it would actually happen, I was ready to give all of this up just to follow you back to Republic city. I would give anything to be with you Asami, I'm falling for you as well. I would love to have you here with me." Korra told the beautiful woman.

"Thank you Korra, thank you so much." Asami ran around to Korra's side of the table and buried her head into Korra's neck. She could feel Asami's tears but knew they were tears of happiness. Korra let her own tears she'd been holding back go. They sat there in the middle of a sushi restaurant, crying happily in each others arms for what seemed like hours. When they finally looked up into each others eyes they both started to laugh realizing that they both must look a little crazy like this. They ate the sushi, which Korra ended up loving, quickly and left the waiter a big tip for putting up with their craziness. They walked out hand in hand once again, fingers interlocked, and went to the car. Korra tossed Asami the keys again, this was quickly becoming a routine.

"Take us to our home beautiful." Korra said with a smile. That was what it was now, theirs together. Korra wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a heads up, I know that by the end it kind of felt like a final part, but we're not quite there just yet. I'm thinking it'll end around part Ten, so still a few more parts to come. A big thank you to everyone who's read this, I hope you're enjoying it so far and I'd love to hear what you think.


	7. Chapter Seven

Korra would never get tired of waking up with Asami’s head resting in her chest. In the past few days so much had changed for Korra, most people would have been overwhelmed by it all but not her. So long as she could have the beautiful girl with the raven hair keeping her grounded she would be just fine. It was the morning after Asami had told her that she wanted to stay, and the night had definitely been one Korra would never forget. It had gotten hot and heavy as soon as they had walked in the door, the dresses they had been wearing were tossed aside as proof. The feeling of bliss that had enveloped Korra was still there, although it was being threatened by the time that she knew would soon be calling her to work.

The shifting hair on her chest told Korra that Asami was waking. Korra decided to pretend to be asleep and see what Asami would do. Before long she felt Asami’s lips brush against her own. Korra brought her hands up and flipped herself so that she was on top of the taller girl.

“Well good morning to you too.” Asami giggled. She was beaming up at Korra, making her forget if she had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

“Sorry I was trying to think of something cute to do but this was all that came to mind.” Korra replied. Their lips came together again, this time with more passion. Eventually their kiss broke off much to Korra’s dismay.

“You’re always cute. Come on now we need to get you ready for work, can’t have the only employee being late.” Asami stated, moving herself into a sitting position.

“I’ve got a better idea.” Korra said realizing what day it was. For weeks now she had been hearing that waves were supposed to be perfect for surfing today, and it was time to make good on her promise to teach Asami how to surf. “I’m not going to work today, we are going to spend the day on the water. It’s time I took you surfing.” Korra explain with a huge smile. She never felt more herself than when she was catching a huge wave.

“But what about your shop? Won’t people around here be wanting to buy stuff from you today?” Asami inquired, looking a little uneasy.

“That’s the best part.” Korra laughed “All the people who would normally buy from me will be too busy out on the waves themselves. If I open today I’ll be losing money.” Korra was beaming, she was getting to do her favourite thing with her favourite person.

“Well then I guess we know what we’re doing today.” Asami stated with a smile. All the traces of uneasiness had left her face. It made Korra’s heart warm to know that Asami would concern herself that much with her lively hood.

“You go get ready, I’ll get our boards waxed and ready to go.” Korra told the taller girl as she walked out of their room. She headed down to the garage, where their boards were sitting on top of the deep freezer. She immediately got to work and was quickly lost to the motions of it. It wasn't until she had finished Asami’s board that she noticed Asami was standing there, staring.

“Oh hey I didn’t see you there.” Korra remarked as she moved Asami’s board to the side.

“That’s ok I’ve only been here for a minute or two, besides I was admiring the view.” Asami said seductively. It wasn’t until that moment that Korra noticed that she had forgotten to put on clothes before coming down to the garage. In contrast Asami was wearing a tight two piece bikini that left nothing to the imagination. 

“I uh guess I kinda forgot clothes for myself huh?” Korra asked timidly, she could see the lust in Asami’s eyes.

“You sure did. I don’t think that’ll be too much of a problem though, I can think of a couple things we can do about it.” Asami insinuated. Korra was beginning to regain some of her composer at this point.

“Do I get to know what these things are?” Korra inquired. She knew that whatever Asami had planned she was probably going to enjoy it very much.

“Come with me and I’ll show you.” Asami walked back into the house and Korra ran after her, eager to find out what was in store for them.

A couple hours later the girls finally emerged from the bedroom, Korra was still a bit dazed from the pleasure that Asami had just bestowed on her. This time however Korra remembered to put on her own bikini before leaving the room, although that didn’t really do much to stop the lust filled looks from Asami.

Hot damn I’m a lucky woman, Korra thought as she returned to the garage so that she could wax her own board and they could get going. Korra wasn’t sure that this day could get any better. She finished up waxxing and went back into the house to find Asami. The taller girl was out on the back porch on her cell phone, talking in what seemed to Korra to be rather angry tones. Korra wasn’t sure what to do, she wanted badly to go out there and support Asami through whatever this was, but if it was a private matter she also didn’t want to pry into things Asami wasn’t ready to talk about with her. Asami seemed to sense Korra’s gaze and turned around to call her over. Korra walked up just as Asami hung up the phone, the raven haired girl was shaking with anger and tears were streaking down her cheeks.

“Hey what’s wrong? Who was that on the phone?” Korra asked softly. She was trying to be as soothing as she could be.

“Apparently someone recognized me last night at the sushi restaurant, they got a picture of us kissing. Of course the first thing that they did was sell it to my father. That was him on the phone, he wants me back in Republic city.” Tears were streaming down Asami’s face. T broke Korra’s heart to see the beautiful strong woman she knew Asami was reduced to this because of something that she was a part of.

“I’m coming with you.” Korra whispered. She wasn’t about to let Asami face this by herself.

“Korra, but you swore you’d never set foot in the city again. i don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.” Asami replied.

“Asami I was ready to move back there just to be with you, there is no way in hell I would ever let you face this alone. I’m there for you no matter what. You mean too much to me for anything else.” Korra said as tears began to stream down her own face.

“Korra I don’t know what to say, you would really do this for me?” The taller girl asked quietly.

“Asami I’d follow you to hell and back if it meant I could help you through something. I’m with you no matter what.” Korra smiled softly. She hoped that her words were comforting the other girl.

“Korra I know we only really met a couple days ago but there is no one in this world who I would rather face this with. I love you.” Asami said softly. Korra’s mind exploded but deep down she knew she felt the exact same. Sure it had only been a couple days but it was like they had known each other forever.

“I love you too Asami, and there is no way I’m letting go of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was writing this it kind of took a turn that I wasn't really expecting it to but I'm actually pretty happy with it. I'd love to hear what you all think of it. Thanks for reading as always.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up this chapter talks about death. Just wanted to warn anyone who's not a fan of that kind of thing.

It had been about an hour since the phone call that had changed everything for Korra and Asami. They had been all set to spend the day on the water, then Asami’s father had shattered those plans. Now they were in the car with Asami driving on their way to a city that Korra had fled three years prior. Korra was full of emotions about it all, the most prevalent being the overwhelming desire to be there for Asami. The others were mostly the dread of going back to Republic city. What if someone was to recognize her? Would that cause even more problems for her and Asami? She couldn’t be sure, it had been so long and she had faded from the public eye.

“Are you sure about this Korra? I know how much you don’t like the city I would understand if you wanted me to turn back and drop you off back at home.” Asami spoke quietly as she stared forward at the road. The car flew past a sign that said 84 miles to Republic city.

“Asami, I’m not letting you do this alone. It’s time I faced this fear of the city, and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather do that with than you.” Korra explained looking at Asami. She could still see the marks where the tears had fallen. Korra made a silent promise to herself that she would do anything she could to make sure Asami never had to feel like that again.

“As long as you’re sure Korra.” The two drove in silence for a while, both lost in thought. Eventually they started noticing more and more buildings along the side of the road. “We’re getting close now, we should probably swing by my apartment first.” Asami said as she turned off the highway on to a smaller street. The skyline of Republic city had changed a bit since the last time Korra had been there but she could still make out some of her old favourite spots. Maybe she would take some time while she was here to check some of them out with Asami, providing things went well with her Father. They pulled up to a building and Asami parked in front of it. The two got out and grabbed their stuff from the trunk. Asami led Korra up to the top floor.

“So this is my place.” Asami gave a nervous smile. It was like she wasn’t sure how Korra would take whatever was on the other side of the door. For her part Korra just smiled and took Asami’s hand. The two girls went in and Korra was shocked, the place was gorgeous. It was large but still homey, and it really reflected Asami’s own personality.

“Asami it’s amazing, it’s beautiful, it’s, it’s...” Korra was cut off by Asami’s lips meeting hers. The kiss made Korra realize that she didn't need to say any more than she already had. Asami’s kiss said more than she ever could have. 

“I’m glad you like it. You can make yourself at home, for as long as we’re in the city this is your home as well as mine.” Asami smiled as they walked through the door. Korra took in more of the details as she walked around until her eyes fell on a picture. It was a picture of a young Asami, younger even than when they had first met. In the picture was a woman who looked a lot like Asami. Korra knew that Asami had no siblings so this could only be one person.

“Asami is this your Mom?” Korra quietly asked. Korra had seen the news back when she was a kid. She had heard the story the same as everyone else, but she hadn’t wanted to bring it up. However if they were going to make this work Korra needed to understand the whole story, that didn’t mean however that she would push Asami into talking about it if she didn’t feel ready.

“Yes that was my mother,Yasuko. I’m guessing you probably heard the news stories when it happened.” Asami walked over and put her hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“I did,but I do still want to hear your side of the story whenever you’re ready to tell it. There is no rush though, I can’t imagine how painful it must be.” Korra exclaimed turning to look into her girlfriends eyes.

“I want to tell you about it Korra. Let’s sit down first I’ll go make us some tea and we can talk about it.” Asami turned and headed into the kitchen as Korra sat down on one of the black leather couches facing the coffee table. There were so many questions Korra wanted to ask about the incident but she knew that she needed to let Asami tell the story at her own pace. A few minutes later Asami came back with two cups of tea and sat down next to her. She offered Korra one of the cups before taking a sip of her own.

“Right I guess I should start from the beginning. It happened about two weeks after my sixth birthday, we’d just come home from one of those fancy parties that to me at the time seemed like a big excuse for parents to parade around their children, showing off how good they were raising them. My Mother was one of the few exceptions to that, she never felt the need to prove that she had done a good job raising a perfect little girl, she was happy with me no matter how I turned out as long as I was growing up to be a good person. Still My Father felt the need so I got paraded around anyways. That always made me grumpy and tired so I slept most of the way home only to be woken up by my mother picking me up and carrying me to the front door. I told her to let me down there and I hugged her, I can still remember the feeling of the beautiful dress she was wearing that night. She unlocked the door and we all went inside, that was when we came face to face with the burglar. His face was scared on the left side like he’d been burned and he was dressed in all black. The man grabbed me before my parents had a chance to react, and said that I wouldn’t get hurt just as long as they did exactly what he said. Of course they did exactly that not wanting me to come to any harm. He made them load u a backpack with all their most valuable possessions including their wedding rings. Just like he said he would the man released me and I ran straight towards my mother. Before I could reach her however the man pulled up his gun and aimed it at my head, my mother dove and knocked me out of the way taking the bullet that was meant for me. From there my memory dims a bit, my sole focus became my mother laying on the ground, the blood beginning to pool around her. I was kneeling over her crying when the paramedics arived but it was too late to do anything for her. The last words she ever said were how much she loved me and how proud she was of me.” Asami finished and looked down at her hands. Korra could see the tears rolling down her face. She knew there were no words that could ever comfort or console her girlfriend the way she wanted to, so she pulled the raven haired girl in close and held her tight letting her cry into her shoulder.

After about 10 minutes Asami released her hold on Korra and looked her in the eyes. It took all Korra’s will not to burst into tears of her own. She never wanted to see Asami hurt like that again, never wanted Asami to have to go through pain like that again.

“I love you Korra. Thank you for letting me do that, it’s been too long since I let myself be like that.” Asami grabbed a napkin from the table to dry her eyes.

“I love you too, and you don’t have to thank me for that Asami. If you can’t do that around me then I don’t deserve to call myself your girlfriend.” Korra leaned in and kissed the beautiful girl in front of her. It wasn’t the kind of lust filled Kiss that was common for them but a more comforting and understanding one.

“We should probably try and get some sleep, we’ve got to deal with my father tomorrow and I have no idea what to expect from him.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her up to the bedroom where they laid together, Asami in Korra’s arms both drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people! It's been a bit since I've posted a chapter and for that I'm sorry. Life has been getting in the way. Hopefully I can go back to a more regular update schedule but no promises. I'd love to hear what people think of this part seeing as it's been a while since I've written anything. Thank you so much for reading it!


	9. Chapter Nine

Korra woke first that morning, taking care not to disturb Asami. She knew that last night had taken a toll emotionally on her raven haired girlfriend and that today was going to be just as tough. Today was the day that they would be meeting with Asami’s father who seemed to be very opposed to their relationship. Korra wondered if he knew who she actually was or if he saw her as just some random woman. Either way there was no way she was gong to give up Asami without a fight.

Korra walked over to the window to get another look at the city skyline, like she had noticed yesterday it had changed a bit. At the center of it all was the future industries tower where they would be heading later today. She could see where her old apartment was from here as well. She was tempted to walk by it if they spent some time in the city after the meeting. Korra heard a noise that brought her back to reality, Asami was stretching out as she woke.

“Good morning beautiful, how’d you sleep?” Korra asked smiling softly. She wanted to make sure that Asami had recovered from the night before.

“With you as my pillow I always sleep well. Why are you up already?” Asami questioned as she rose into a sitting position.

“Nervous I guess, I know your Father is probably going to hate me so that doesn’t really help.” Korra looked down. She had secretly hoped that when she had finally gotten to meet Asami’s Father he would like her, clearly that was out the window though.

“Korra what my Dad thinks isn’t going to play any part in you and me. I’ve made my decision on this and what I want is you.” Asami got up and pulled Korra into an embrace.

“I just don’t want to take your family away from you, even more so now that I know the full story about your Mom.” Korra could feel herself close to tears. Here was everything Korra could have ever wanted and yet she couldn’t bring herself to tear this amazing woman away from her Father.

“You know what my Mom would tell me if she were around today Korra? She would say that no matter what anyone thinks of who I am I need to be true to myself, and to be myself now requires me to be with you. With you I feel more like myself than I have since she passed away. So you see the only way I’m loosing family today is if I loose you.” Asami’s eyes were filled with tears now as well but she had a fierce determination in them.

“Asami I just...” Korra was quieted by Asami’s finger pressed to her lips.

“I know baby, that’s part of what makes me so crazy about you. You always put everyone else in front of yourself. Well I’m telling you this now, I am yours for as long as you’ll have me. I love you Korra.” Asami smiled softly as she cupped Korra’s cheek.

“I love you too, and you know that I’m never going to get enough of you. Looks like we’re stuck with each other huh?” Korra laughed and Asami joined in.

“I guess we are, now come on and lets get some breakfast.” The two walked off to the kitchen hand in hand.

A couple hours later the two found themselves on the top floor of the future industries tower in Asami’s Father’s waiting room. Korra had done her best to look as presentable as she could. She’d even managed to put on a tie, after Asami had shown her a couple times how to tie it. It was all Korra could do not to start shaking, this morning it had only been nervousness, but now it had turned into full grown fear. She still felt extremely guilty about the prospect of taking Asami away from her Father, and not just for Asami’s sake. Hiroshi Sato had lost his wife when Asami had lost her mother and Asami was the only family he had left as well.

“Mr.Sato will see you now.” The receptionist said as she motioned towards the door. Asami led the way as the two women walked into the spacious office, there behind the desk sat Asami’s Father looking none to pleased.

“It’s about time you got here, and I see you brought her.” The word her came like a slap to Korra. As he said it she could feel that he was trying to hurt them both, that made Korra angry, she didn’t care about the insult to herself but she did care that he would lash out at Asami.

“Dad this is Korra, my girlfriend.” Asami said calm as still water but Korra knew that she was hiding the hurt in her voice.

“Your what?! I won’t stand for this Asami, I raised you right. Why you would choose to be like this confuses me. She’s clearly some trollop who’s just after the family money anyways. I expect you to make better choice once you send her away.” Hiroshi turned his gaze to Korra next. “And you, I don’t know who you think you are but My daughter isn’t like you, she was raised better than that, and if it is money you’re after well you can forget about that. You won’t see one cent.”

“I won’t be sending her anywhere, I love Korra and she loves me. You can accept this or not Dad but that isn’t changing this. Also I didn’t choose to be anyway, this is who I am. I’m happy and comfortable with being Bisexual. IF you can’t accept that I’m not sure I want you in my life.” Asami finished looking very confident in what she had said. Korra could see Hiroshi’s face contorting in anger. She had been worried this might happen, she knew that some parents couldn’t handle there kids coming out to them. She was so thankful her parents had been supportive when she had come out.

“This is all your fault you whore!” Korra was taken aback when Hiroshi rushed up to her from behind his desk. He was right in her face smelling of cigar smoke. “You’ve ruined my daughter, made her something she’s not. Who do you even think you are?”

“My name is Korra, daughter of Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe. We met when you came down to do business with my Father. And for your information I didn’t ruin your daughter, maybe if you had taken the time to talk to her about things you would have realized that she felt this way.” Before Korra could say more Asami stepped between them.

“Dad you can accept that this is who I am or you can’t. Either way I love Korra and nothing you can say will ever change that. We’re leaving now, I hope that you can change your mind about the way you see this but know that if you don’t you will be out of my life. Also consider this my notice of resignation from Future industries. Goodbye Father.” With that Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her out of the office. She could hear Hiroshi yelling but couldn’t make out the words. Asami didn’t let go of Korra’s hand until they were sitting in the car.

“Asami, I’m so sorry. I lost it up there.” Korra didn’t get a chance to say anymore before Asami broke into tears. Korra wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her tight. No matter what happened Korra would always be there for Asami. She was Asami’s completely and no one would ever take that from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the penultimate chapter in this story! A big thank you to all who read this and have read the entire story. Thank you so much for allowing me to give you happiness through something I enjoy doing! It's the greatest gift anyone could give me.


	10. Finale

Korra noticed that in the days following the meeting with Asami’s father that her girlfriend was a bit more reserved then she had been. Korra knew the reasons why but she also knew that she had to let Asami come to terms with things. Asami would tell her if she needed to talk, or at least that’s what Korra believed. She would find out how true that statement was that night when she noticed that Asami was pacing back and forth in her apartment.

“Alright Asami sit down and let me in. I know you need to talk about what’s going on so tell me what’s going through your mind.” Korra said as she walked over to her girlfriend. Korra pulled her in tight, she needed to be there for her.

“I want to go home Korra.” Asami buried her face into Korra’s neck. Korra was hurt, after all of this Asami had decided to go back to her father.

“If that’s what you want Asami I won’t stop you.” Those words hurt more to say than anything else Korra had ever had to say.

“No no Korra not like that. I want to go back to our home by the ocean, back to where I fell in love with you. This city is just a bad reminder of everything I’ve lost and it’s time that I looked towards my future and I want that future to be you, if you’ll have me.” There were tears streaming from Asami’s eyes as Korra pulled away a bit to look into them. Korra couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course I’ll have you! It wouldn’t be right without you.” Korra exclaimed as she picked up Asami and started spinning her around until she fell over in dizziness, leaving both girls laughing on the floor. “I love you Asami and I can’t wait to build a life with you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s get everything packed up, I want to get home as soon as we can.” Asami stated.

Two weeks later:

Korra had never been happier than those two weeks since leaving Republic city for the second time. Just like the first time she had left, they slipped out in the middle of the night so that none of the paparazzi who had recently rediscovered her would know that they had left. Naga had been the most excited when they finally got back, the neighbour had done a good job of taking care of her but there was never anything like seeing the owner who loves you. Getting back to work had been a bit difficult for Korra but getting to come home to Asami everyday made it all worth it. Asami was planning to open up a car repair shop, she loved working on cars so it seemed like it was the best fit for her.

“How was work baby?” Asami asked as Korra walked in. Korra couldn’t help but smile as she saw the dinner Asami had been making, it was the same one they had that day they had spent together on the water.

“It was good, business is really picking up, seems like we’ll be getting a lot of tourists this year.” Korra answered as she walked over to give her girlfriend a kiss. She loved how natural this all felt, like it had always been like this.

“That’s good should mean a good bit of money coming in for us.” Asami laughed as she set the steak down in front of Korra.

“Let’s hope so, how’s finding a building for your garage coming?” Korra asked as she waited for Asami to join her.

“Well that’s why I made steak tonight, a nice celebration of the me being the proud owner of the perfect building for it. I’ve got people brining in all the supplies I’ll need to get it up and running. I’m hoping to have it open by next week.” Asami replied happily. “Now eat quick, I’ve got plans for you tonight” Asami smiled seductively at Korra. Korra never wolfed a steak down so fast in her life.

Two years later:

“When you’re young it’s how it goes, nothing to loose except our clothes. And we didn’t know any better back then, well we ran full speed and we closed our eyes and we jumped right in.” Korra sang as she strummed on her guitar. It had taken her two years but she finally finished that song she’d been writing all those years ago. It was all thanks to Asami’s inspiring presence in her life.

“I always knew you’d finish that song eventually, and I love your singing.” Asami said walking in and making Korra jump.

“Asami I thought that you’d still be at the garage.” Korra exclaimed as she put the guitar to the side.

“Well there’s something important I need to do tonight so I left a bit early.” Asami explained as she walked up to Korra with her hands behind her back. “You see while you were at work the other day I skyped your parents and had a talk with them about something.” Asami dropped to one knee and brought an ornate wooden box out from behind her back. “I know that traditions from your tribe are important to you so I had your Dad guide me on how to do this properly but at the same time I wanted to add some of my peoples traditions in.” Asami opened the box and inside sat a necklace with a light blue stone carved with a cog getting swallowed by the waves, and beside that a diamond ring. “Korra would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Korra was stunned, this was everything she ever could have hoped for right in front of her wanting to be hers for the rest of their lives. Korra knew exactly what to say.

“Yes yes a thousand times yes!” She lifted Asami to her feet and kissed the woman she loved deeply. Life couldn’t get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the end of Jumped right in. All in all I’m very happy with how it turned out. It’s been a labour of love writing this, and the fact that I could bring enjoyment and happiness to people with it makes everything that much better. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone one who took the time to read any of this story, you’re all amazing. Also as a side note I claim no ownership of the song Jumped right in, that belongs to Dallas smith and his record company.


End file.
